Water
by taniadh
Summary: Nickello post- Litchfield. Nicky y Lorna están viviendo juntas después de salir de la cárcel y un día cualquiera tienen un problema con una tubería rota.


Lorna se despertó cuando sonó su despertador y al instante lo apagó para que la mujer de pelo alborotado que dormía a su lado no se despertase también. Giró en la cama para mirarla con una sonrisa, agradecida de que ni se hubiese inmutado por el ruido. Estaba segura de que si la dejaba Nicky no se despertaría hasta la tarde, pero hoy era su día libre y después de haber llegado a casa a las tres de la mañana del restaurante en el que trabajaba, se merecía unas horas extra de descanso. Apartó un mechón de pelo de su frente con cariño para poder besar su frente suavemente antes de levantarse de la cama con mucho cuidado.

Miró el reloj y calculó que tenía una hora para ducharse, coger el metro y desayunar por el camino hasta llegar a la escuela donde se estaba sacando el título en peluquería y estética. Recogió la ropa que ya había dejado preparada la noche anterior y entró al baño abriendo el grifo del agua para que esta se fuese calentando. En realidad ya estaba trabajando en la peluquería de su tía pero sólo como ayudante porque sin el título no podía ascender y atender por sí misma. "Dichosas leyes y títulos". Pensó mientras se metía en la ducha suspirando al notar el agua ya caliente. Si no tuviese que ir a las clases podría disfrutar de unas horas más en la cama con su sexy novia. Sí, su novia. Hacía casi un año que ambas habían salido de la cárcel y sólo unos cinco meses que vivían juntas. Al principio la familia Morello tuvo sus reparos al ver que Lorna era tan diferente a como la conocían pero también vieron la buena influencia que Nicky ejercía sobre ella (para sorpresa de la propia Nicky) ya que fue ella la que acabó de convencer a Lorna para que asistiera a terapia. Así que poco a poco las cosas se fueron normalizando, sus padres aún se sentían algo incómodos con la muestras de cariño de la pareja pero el resto de la familia había aceptado a Nicky mucho mejor.

Cerró el grifo mientras se lavaba el pelo con el champú y se enjabonaba a la vez que tarareaba una canción, de nuevo conteniéndose sin cantar para no despertar a Nicky. Sin embargo, no hizo falta que se contuviese ya que cuando volvió a abrir el grifo empezó a sentir un temblor que venía de la pared, lo volvió a cerrar pero el temblor persisitió e incluso se hizo más fuerte. Asustada, salió de la ducha envolviéndose en la toalla justo a tiempo para ver como una tubería se rompía haciendo que saliese agua por todas partes inundándolo todo.

- ¡NICKY!

Nicky no había abierto del todo los ojos cuando escuchó el grito a la vez que el estruendo proveniente del baño, seguida de la imagen de Lorna corriendo hacia ella con sólo una toalla por encima.

- ¿Qué? –se levantó de la cama de un salto, asustada y preparada para todo- ¿Qué ha pasado?

- El agua. ¡nos inundamos! –dijo Lorna dramatizando como siempre

- ¿Qué coño? –Nicky se encaminó hacia el baño cuando a medio camino vio el agua que efectivamente estaba saliendo de la pared como si fuese una fuente- ¡Mierda! Lorna, cierra el paso de agua, corre –indicó antes de entrar corriendo intentando mantener el agua en el baño y que no llegase a más lugares del apartamento.

- ¡No la veo! –gritó Lorna.

- ¡Debajo del grifo de la cocina! –respondió Nicky- Oh, joder, joder –exclamó sin saber si le molestaba más mojarse o que el agua fuese fría.

Al poco tiempo el agua cesó y no continuó saliendo. Lorna apareció por la puerta pasándose una mano y suspirando por el pelo al ver el baño prácticamente inundado.

- Mierda. Vamos a tardar un montón en recoger todo esto.

Nicky levantó la mirada que tenía fija en la tubería rota como si así pudiese saber lo que le pasaba.

- ¿Eh? No. Tú vete a clases, yo me encargo de esto. –se acercó a ella mientras hablaba lo que de paso le permitió salir del baño.

- Nicky, no voy a dejarte con todo esto así. No pasa nada porque llegue tarde por…

Nicky cortó sus palabras con un beso dejando las manos en sus mejillas cuando se separó.

- Vete a clase, sólo te queda un mes para acabar y poder tener el título. Yo me encargo de esto.

Lorna hizo una mueca no muy convencida.

- ¿Segura?

Nicky asintió sonriendo.

- Pues claro. Además, cuando consigas trabajo me mantendrás y poder pasarme el día durmiendo –bromeó riendo haciendo que Lorna también acabase riendo.

- Está bien, te llamo después. –enredó los brazos alrededor del cuello de Nicky antes de besarla despacio, despidiéndose.

La pelirroja le dio una palmada en el trasero como despedida a medida que se alejaba.

- Y, Morello, nada de distraerte con tu profesora por muy buenas tetas que tenga. Has ido a estudiar.

Lorna rodó los ojos antes de contestar aunque en el fondo le divertía.

- Me confundes contigo Nichols. Además, tiene sesenta años.- respondió mientras se vestía rápidamente y cogía su bolso antes de salir.- Nos vemos luego, suerte con eso.

Nicky se despidió moviendo la mano porque ya había ido a por una fregona y un cubo para achicar el agua del baño inundado.

- Día libre mis cojones.

...

Cuando dieron por terminada esa hora de clase Lorna aprovechó para ir a la cafetería a comer algo ya que con todo el lío del baño no había podido comer nada si quería llegar a tiempo, y su tripa ya estaba empezando a rugir. Pidió un café y una napolitana mientras sacaba el móvil y llamaba a Nicky que respondió al cuarto tono.

- ¿Qué pasa?

- Hola, tengo un descanso ahora ¿qué tal va todo por allí?

- Oh, bien… bien –respondió Nicky rascándose la nariz con el dorso de la mano para no soltar la llave inglesa que tenía en la mano.

- ¿En serio? No pareces muy convencida –dijo Lorna mientras daba un sorbo a su café- He estado mirando números y si quieres puedo llamar a un fontanero si no lo has hecho ya.

- No, no hace falta. Yo lo arreglo.

Lorna abrió los ojos sorprendida aunque al instante empezó a reír.

- Sí, seguro. Ahora llamo no te preocupes.

- No, Lorna, en serio. Yo lo arreglo.

- Pero si no tienes ni idea. A lo mejor lo estropeas más.

Nicky chasqueó la lengua antes de responder.

- Gracias por la confianza, Morello. Estoy tan contenta de que me apoyes en esto, siento que confías tanto en mi –dijo con evidente sarcasmo aunque sin dejar de sonreír-

- Oh –exclamó Lorna con un cierto sentido de culpabilidad- Está bien, si tú dices que puedes arreglarlo.

- Claro que puedo, en litchfield siempre arreglaba cosas.

- De electricidad –apuntó rápidamente la morena mientras daba un mordisco a su desayuno.

- Lorna… -la reprendió la exyonki sin necesidad de decir nada más.

- Está bien, está bien. Arregla el baño –no pudo evitar una risita al imaginarse a Nicky de nuevo con el cinturón de herramientas aunque tras esa imagen tuvo que morderse el labio.- Oye… ¿te vas a poner el cinturón de herramientas?

Nicky sonrió ladeado al notar como el tono de voz de Lorna bajaba pues sabía lo que eso significaba.

- Es posible… -respondió con el mismo tono bajo-

- ¿Y es posible que me esperes con él puesto cuando llegue a casa?

- Mmm, no sé. Piensas que no soy capaz de arreglarlo –se resistió la pelirroja siguiendo el juego-

- Si te lo pones prometo compensarte para pedirte perdón por desconfiar de ti. Esforzándome mucho.

Nicky suspiró para mantener a raya el gemido que tenía atascado en la garganta sólo con imaginarse lo que pasaría después.

- Joder, Lorna… está bien. Tú ganas.

La morena emitió un gritito de alegría cuando supo que había ganado.

- Genial, nos vemos luego.

- Vale. Nos vemos.

- Ah, Nichols… espérame pero sólo con el cinturón. –señaló Lorna antes de colgar con una sonrisa traviesa.

Nicky sólo pudo resoplar para bajar la excitación que sentía repentinamente por la conversación.

-Eh, Nicky, cuando dejes de hablar guarradas con Lorna al teléfono podrías venir a ayudarme.-se escuchó a Piper por todo el apartamento aunque estaba sentada en el sofá con el portátil encima de sus piernas.

- Tranquila Chapman, cuando llegues a casa Vause te hará esas guarradas a ti también, no te pongas celosa –respondió guiñándole un ojo a la vez que se sentaba a su lado- ¿Encuentras algo?

- No. Ya te dije que no había un tutorial en youtube para arreglar una tubería rota. Haz como las personas normales y llama a un fontanero, por favor.

- No me jodas Chapman, ¿hay vídeos que te enseñan a montar y desmontar un arma y no va a haber de esto? –replicó Nicky mientras le quitaba el ordenador para buscar ella.

- ¿Por qué es tan importante que lo arregles tú? –preguntó con curiosidad Piper, sabiendo que tenía que haber una razón para que Nicky se implicase tanto con algo.

- No pasa nada –vio la expresión de Piper cuando dijo eso, dando a entender que no la creía- Está bien. Es que Lorna lleva un tiempo bromeando con que no sé cocinar y nunca he limpiado y todo eso así que quiero demostrarle que sí se hacer cosas.

- Pero, Nicky, una cosa es colgar un cuadro o arreglar un enchufe y otra cosa es arreglar una tubería rota –intentó razonar con ella.

- Bueno, hay que ir a por todas si quieres impresionar –respondió con una sonrisa orgullosa- ¡voilá! –exclamó riendo mostrándole a Piper la pantalla del ordenador donde aparecía una página que mostraba como arreglar una tubería- Vamos, por los viejos tiempos. –la empujó levemente con el hombro mientras hablaba- Sé que echas de menos arreglar cosas conmigo, éramos el mejor equipo de reparaciones en litchfield y lo sabes –Nicky insistió apelando al orgullo de la rubia porque sabía que estaba a punto de aceptar.

- Está bien pero a las cinco me voy que he quedado con Alex.

- ¡Si! –celebró Nicky levantándose para ir a por las herramientas.

...

"_próxima estación 103 Street. Lexington Avenue" _

Cuando Lorna escuchó la voz de megafonía que anunciaba la estación, bloqueó el móvil con el que estaba jugando, sorprendida por no haber recibido ningún mensaje de Nicky en todo el día y se levantó acercándose a las puertas. Se bajó con algunos pocos pasajeros y cuando subió las escaleras que la llevaban al exterior no pudo evitar respirar profundamente con una amplia sonrisa. Upper East Side. Ni en sus sueños más locos se hubiese imaginado vivir en esa parte de la ciudad, con sus elegantes apartamentos y lofts, sus porteros de edificio con los inmaculados uniformes que encontraban taxis por ti… era como un sueño. Por supuesto, ahora gracias a Nicky sabía que no todas las personas que vivían en esa zona eran tan felices como aparentaban o que no todo era glamour. Pero para una chica como ella que había nacido y crecido en Brooklyn con dos hermanos mayores apretujados todos en la misma casa de barrio residencial como el resto de sus amigos, todo aquello era como un cuento.

- Hola Simon ¿buen día?

- Por supuesto, señorita Morello –contestó el portero de su edificio mientras abría la puerta para que pudiese entrar- salude a la señorita Nichols por mi, hoy no la he visto.

- Claro –Lorna se despidió del amable empleado antes de cerrar la puerta del ascensor y pulsar el piso donde se encontraba el loft de Nicky.

Al llegar abrió la puerta despacio sin saber muy bien qué podía encontrarse.

- ¿Nicky?

- ¡Mierda! –se escuchó a la pelirroja desde el baño- ¡Vienes muy pronto aún estoy con ropa!

Lorna rió terminando de entrar y cerrando la puerta a su espalda.

- No te preocupes, ya me encargo yo.

Caminó por el apartamento esperando cualquier sorpresa desagradable pero continuó hasta el baño sin ningún percance hasta encontrar a Nicky arrodillada en el suelo recogiendo las herramientas con una de sus camisetas viejas y el pelo recogido en una coleta, cosa que rara vez hacía pero que a Lorna le encantaba ya que le parecía adorable.

- Hey –saludo asomándose por la puerta.

- Hola –Nicky se levantó del suelo y la besó a modo de saludo.

Ha quedado muy bien, casi no parece que esté rota –comentó Lorna bastante sorprendida al ver el trabajo de Nicky.

- ¿Ves? Ya te lo dije –sonríe orgullosa- Hey, voy a ducharme y ver que todo funciona y ahora pedimos algo para comer ¿vale?

Lorna se abraza a Nicky besándola de nuevo esta vez alargándolo un poco más antes de responder.

- Me parece muy buena idea. Yo voy a cambiarme de ropa y ponerme algo más cómodo.

- Por favor, no te cortes a la hora de quitarte ropa –contestó Nicky con toda sinceridad a lo que Lorna respondió con más risas saliendo del baño.

La pequeña morena fue quitándose la ropa de camino al armario donde encontró unos pantalones cortos de chándal y en el último momento se decidió por robarle una camiseta a Nicky y ponérsela ella. Le encantaba como quedaba su ropa y su olor en ella. Al escuchar el grifo de la ducha abierto se subió a la cama donde estaba el portátil para entretenerse mientras Nicky se duchaba. Fue entonces cuando vio la página abierta con el tutorial de reparaciones. Lo mira totalmente sorprendida sin llegar a creérselo.

- Asi que queriendo jugármela, ¿eh, Nichols? –dice para sí misma antes de alzar la voz- ¡Nicky! ¿Todo bien? –pregunta algo preocupada-

- ¡SI!

Lorna contó mentalmente el tiempo que había pasado desde que la pelirroja había abierto el grifo y, mientras, fue buscando el número de teléfono que tenía apuntado en uno de sus cuadernos. Unos segundos después se escuchó a Nicky maldecir entre dientes y seguidamente un estruendo como el de por la mañana. A los pocos segundos vio una mancha, que bien podría ser Nicky con una toalla, corriendo hacia la cocina para cortar el agua.

- ¡Lorna, avisa a un fontanero!

Lorna pulsó el icono de llamada mientras sonreía orgullosa a la par que divertida.

* * *

><p><strong>En primer lugar, espero que os haya gustado esta historia y que si es así me comentéis porque anima mucho leer los comentarios, de verdad. Incluso si son para corregir cosas, cosa que agradezco. <strong>

**Necesitaba un respiro de los fics Nickello que hay (todos maravillosos) con tanto drama, cosa que es comprensible y que más me gusta de este ship, pero necesitaba descansar y se me ocurrió esto. El caso es que tengo pensadas un par de ideas de este tipo y se me ha ocurrido que si queréis podéis mandarme ideas para que escriba algún fic o una pequeña escena de las Nickello. Si os animáis podéis dejarme las ideas en PM, en los comentarios o también en mi twitter: taniadh o en tumblr: **


End file.
